


Aloha Daddy-O

by Brumeier



Series: Bite Sized Fic 2019 [47]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1950s, Alternate Universe - High School, First Meetings, Friendship, Gen, Prompt Fill, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 18:35:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20262661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/pseuds/Brumeier
Summary: LJ Comment Fic for 100 Words on School prompt:Hawaii Five-0, any, too cool for schoolIn which Danny is the new kid at school and Steve is pretty sure he doesn't need any new friends.





	Aloha Daddy-O

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Whatif_AU: Decade-Specific

“What’s up with the new guy?” Steve asked Chin at lunch.

“Mainlander,” Chin replied.

The new guy stuck out like a sore thumb, with his black leather jacket (way too hot for May in Oahu) and his blonde hair fashioned into a pompadour with enough grease to keep Steve’s dad’s Mercury lubed up for a year.

“More coming,” Chin added. “Everything’s going to change.”

That was all anyone could talk about: changes. Statehood meant new people, new money, new opportunities for Hawaii to grow. Steve’s family weren’t natives by any stretch of the imagination, but they’d called Oahu home since his grandfather was stationed at Pearl during the war. And Steve liked it the way it was.

“Hey.” The new guy dropped into one of the empty chairs at Steve and Chin’s table. “Mind if I sit here?”

He had a weird accent, and a black metal lunch pail from which he pulled something with lots of bread and red sauce and cheese.

“What’s that?” Chin asked, leaning closer.

“Meatball and mozz sandwich. Beats the pineapple you guys have.”

Steve looked down at his lunch tray. Yeah, there was fresh pineapple on it, but there was also rice and pork. It was a pretty normal lunch. And not nearly as messy as the new guy’s weird sandwich.

“I’m Chin. This is Steve. Where you from?”

“Danny. New Jersey.”

Steve didn’t ask for any details. He didn’t need any new friends, especially one who thought he was too cool for Steve’s school.

A week later Danny helped him fend off a big Samoan kid with a bad attitude, getting a busted lip in the process and earning Steve’s respect.

“Not bad. For a greaser.”

“Says the drip,” Danny replied with a bloody grin.

It was the beginning of a great friendship.

**Author's Note:**

> **AN:** Fifties Danny, am I right? ::grins:: I don’t know the circumstances of why his family decided to move to Hawaii after it achieved statehood, but does it really matter? LOL! He and Steve will be fast friends for sure.


End file.
